


Hidden Oasis

by CannibalKats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr smut prompt "That was hotter than it had any right to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Oasis

At first Alistair had thought she was embarrassed. They’d made peace between the Dalish and the Werewolves, and been invited to celebrate that peace with the clan. Early into the evening he hadn’t been able to get a word in between Nevaeh and Keeper Lanaya but now, three words into a conversation, he saw her marching over from across the camp.

“Come on,” she tugged at his arm.

He noticed the smile that played at the corners of the Keeper’s mouth. The Dalish had been wary of the human’s in their party, some outright suspicious, but Nevaeh barely seemed to notice him, until now. He tried to shrug her off but her grip on his arm was tight, her hands warm over the thin linen shirt. Lanaya’s lips twitched.

“Alistair, I want to show you something.” It was playful, but a command.

“Go with her,” the Keeper laughed. “I won’t be offended.”

He felt himself blush and he looked away from the smiling face of the new Keeper, letting Nevaeh drag him away from the Dalish camp.

“N-Nev, hey, where are we,” he stumbled over roots and rodent holes, off any path he could make out by the light of the moon. “Slow down, where are we going?”

He heard her chuckle but she slowed. Still he felt a bit like a boar crashing through the underbrush, and quietly said a prayer to Andraste that there were no longer angry Sylvan’s in the forest. It wasn’t long before the trees started to open up and ground beneath their feet evened. Then, very abruptly, there was a wall of stone.

“Well,” Alistair chuckled. “I think we got turned around here somewhere.”

“Did we?” Nevaeh glanced back at him, her hair shining silver in the moonlight. She reached down to slide the high soft leather boots off and felt her way along the rock wall.

Alistair’s mind began to wander, he started to study the stars and then she was gone.

“Nev?”

“Over here,” a small hand waved, leather boots flopping comically, from a hidden crack in the wall.

And then he was following her, quietly thanking the maker for the months of rationed supplies with heavy rock pressing tightly on either side. He followed the silver lit twists and curls of Nevaeh’s hair, the rest of her camouflaged in dark rock and shadow. Then she was gone, a giggle in the distance beyond a sliver of landscape.

He half expected a puppet show pop when he slipped out of the tight crevice in the rock. He took a deep breath and a moment to push his hair off of his forehead before he looked around for the source of laughter, heady sighs and _moving water_.

He surveyed his surroundings; they appeared to be inside of a hill of granite, or what appeared to be from without. Inside however there was a large still pond of water, skirted by a mossy bank freckled by tree and bush. A pair of familiar leather boots sat expectantly to his right so he followed the trail grabbing the boots as he past.

More laughter, louder now, followed by a sigh and a groan _; Maker Nevaeh,_ he thought to himself, blood rising to his cheeks despite the tightening of his pants _._ Boots now retrieved he noticed ahead the Blue woollen tabard she wore over her mail, ahead of that her belt, gloves and feathered mantle in a neat pile.

He noticed the pile of chain only seconds before he saw her, naked and sparkling sitting on a shelf of rock beneath a soft fall of water. Her head lolled back against moss and stone, one lip caught between her teeth. Her heels were hooked just below the lip of the shelf, knees apart, one hand between her thighs parting the soft white curls there.

She opened her eyes at the sound of her armour clattering to the ground. She watched, a smile twisting the corners of her mouth, as Alistair fumbled with his boots and tugged his shirt over his head. One finger lazily thrust to the knuckle as he reached for the ties of his pants.

“No, not yet,” her voices was breathy.

“Nev,” he whined, chiding himself for the childishness of the sound. They’d only been together twice, and her tent in camp had offered none of the possibilities of this hidden grove. His mind raced with the potential.

She made a _tsk_ sound and cocked her head. “Just, ah,” she let a second finger disappear inside her cunt, the bad of her thumb brushed her clit and he took a step forward hand back at the ties of his trousers. “Just watch,” she finished. “ _For now_.”

Alistair blushed with his entire body, hand hovering above the laces of his pants, unfastened and loose on his hips. He bit lip and she could see the words on the tip of his tongue. “Can, c-can I,” she didn’t think a person could get any redder than he was now, she thought she could almost see steam rising from his cheeks. “Am I allowed to,” his shifted away with her. “Can I touch myself?” His eyes flicked back to her face.

She watched him and dragged a nail lightly across her nipple raising it to a soft peak, wet fingers circled her clit, stroked her lips and plunged inside, and she fought the urge to close her eyes as her back arched against her ministrations moaning into the night.

Alistair’s hand twitched hovering above his erection, she smirked at his restraint. His eyes tracing the movements of her hands, back and forth between her breasts and her thighs, he groaned as she rolled her hips against her hand and squeezed his eyes shut as if to clear his head.

“You can,” she answered finally, “but only through your pants.”

Alistair hesitated for only a moment before she saw his hand lower the inch to his crotch, cupping the hard flesh there, his palm running its length. He let out a shuddering breath and she smirked despite her own tremor of pleasure at the sight.

“You can’t come until I tell you though.”

His eyes searched her face and he opened his mouth to complain but she dropped her knees and opened herself up to thrust fingers deeper palm brushing her clit, last fingers brushing the inside of her thigh. She let her back arch and her head fall back her grip on her breast becoming almost frantic as she heard Alistair groan again.

She fought the urge to clamp her knees together; her grip on the rock failed and her legs went limp with her orgasm.

“Sweet Maker,” Alistair panted, his fingers dancing along the length of his cock. “That was hotter than it had any right to be."

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” she laughed. “you haven’t even had your turn yet.”

His cheeks flamed. “I’m not sure anything I could do to myself would have quite the same effect.”

She raised an eyebrow and he averted his eyes at her unspoken suggestion. “Well, what would _you_ like to do?”

The words had barely left her lips before his pants were off and he was striding thigh deep into the water to meet her. His hands ran tentatively up to her hips and he looked up into her eyes lost with what to do with her now that he was free to touch. She’d forgotten for a moment how much he had to learn.

She slid her legs around his ribs and bent to kiss him, guiding his hands to her bottom to catch her weight as she drew herself down from the ledge. Her skin was cold and damp raised gooseflesh as it met with his warm flesh. He sighed against her lips as her still wet mound brushed against his aching length, his hips bucking with the contact.

She could feel restrained urgency in his twitching fingers, she leaned back, pressing her shoulders against the rock to help him find his way and he cursed freely as he buried himself to the hilt in her. She held him tightly with her legs, adjusting herself between him and the wall, she wound one hand in his hair and grasped the shelf to leverage herself, already used to controlling their rhythm.

Alistair buried his face in her throat, tongue and teeth eliciting small sounds of pleasure before she rolled her hips drawing out a strangled moan against her neck.

Together they moved, agitating the still water, finally free to call out to stars and gods without risk of embarrassment. Alistair’s unrestrained groans unravelling her faster than she’d thought possible.

He shifted one hand out from under her the other sliding farther beneath, holding her soft flesh just a little too tight, the other pressing between them pinching the inside of her thigh before circling her clit with his thumb.

“That’s, i-it’s good right?” he asked. “I’m doing it right?”

“Y-yes,” she moaned and suppressed a chuckle. “Creators, just like that d-don’t stop.”

It wasn’t much longer before the brush of his fingers against her thigh began to stutter and he struggled to keep her rhythm. She arched her back and rolled her hips into him feeling her orgasm rise to meet his. Her cries chased his, shamelessly loud in the stillness of their little oasis.

She lowered herself down and laughed as he let himself fall back in the cool water, body bobbing to the surface, golden in the light of the moon. She leaned back laughing to herself as the cool water from the ledge washed over her. He splashed her as he floated by.

“We should do that more often.”

“We should,” Nev pushed her limp wet hair out of her face, “get back to camp.”

Alistair chuckled but he adjusted his course towards the bank.

“Where do we tell the others we’ve been?”

“The others were half in their cups when we left, do you think they’ll even ask.”

“You come back sopping wet and smiling like that, do think Zevran can resist a comment?”

No one asked when they got back to camp, only Leliana was still up wringing every story she could from Haren Sarel. Alistair made a quiet comment or relief at not returning to the lewd sneers of their merry band but as he ducked into their tent Leliana caught her eye, and Nevaeh had no doubt she’d known exactly what they were up to.

 

 


End file.
